


Brotherly Love

by Grotesgi



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesgi/pseuds/Grotesgi
Summary: Sideswipe just got back and already Sunstreaker can't keep his hands off of him.Just how he likes it.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Kudos: 16





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Do sylvari have dicks and buttholes? Idk but they sure do now.

“You’re back.”

The words were the first thing Sideswipe heard when he climbed up to the uppermost pool of the natural baths at the back of Brokenhope Village. He couldn’t mistake the decidedly _pleased_ tone of voice. 

Sideswipe glanced up as he came to the edge of the highest pool overlooking all the rest, grinning at his brother. “Looks like I am, yeah.”

Sunstreaker waded over and Sideswipe began to take his armor off, piece by piece. The yellow haired twin pulled up to sit on the pool’s edge, watching the process without a word. Sideswipe could feel his gaze scorching on every inch of naked body that was bared, black bark becoming visible from the layers of red, black, and white armor. He set the pieces next to Sunstreaker’s heavier golden hued armor, already neatly piled on the water’s edge.

Then he slipped into the water himself, Sunstreaker following suit only to wrap him straight into his arms. Sideswipe laughed at the strong embrace, wrapping his own arms around his brother and burying his face into his twin’s neck. “Miss me~?” he asked, nipping at the leaf folded along Sunstreaker’s neck.

He earned a deep rumble for his trouble, something halfway between a laugh and a growl. “Always do.”

“You’re the one who told me to bugger off on some ass end mission,” Sideswipe pointed out.

“Only because it was necessary. I needed someone who I could trust to get it done. Everyone else is… Incompetent.” Sideswipe laughed again, twice so when he felt Sunstreaker’s hands beginning to wander. Yeah, speaking of _ass_. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, and I can confirm it got _done_ ,” he purred back at his twin, leaning back enough to smirk in Sunstreaker’s face. His back arched when Sunstreaker grabbed his aft with both hands, and no sooner than that had Sunstreaker already descended, slotting their mouths together. Sideswipe mewled when his brother demanded entrance with a harsh nip and happily gave everything his twin asked for, opening his mouth for Sunstreaker’s tongue to delve inside.

And holy pits but he would never get used to how well Sunstreaker knew him and all of his likes and dislikes. Rough and demanding alternated with loving little nips that turned Sideswipe into a puddle of goo in no time, hanging onto Sunstreaker for dear life. Sunstreaker merely pulled him tighter against him, their chests scraping together and Sunstreaker’s hands pulling their crotches ever closer.

When Sunstreaker pulled away from his mouth to bite at his neck instead, Sideswipe took the reprieve to slip his hand between them, moving the foliage covering Sunstreaker’s crotch aside enough to wrap his hand around Sunstreaker’s quickly hardening length. Sunstreaker rumbled in return, thrusting once into his hand.

“Why don’t you let me work that up the rest of the way?” Sideswipe suggested with a leer. When Sunstreaker’s head rose from his neck (that probably had more than a few teeth marks now), Sideswipe butted their foreheads together, red eyes meeting yellow ones.

Sunstreaker laughed in the throaty way that was reserved just for Sideswipe before pulling him along, sitting on the next of the pool. “Well, let’s see how you plan to do that,” he said with a challenging raise of just one finely carved eyebrow.

That was all the goading and invitation Sideswipe would’ve ever needed. He dropped to his knees in the water, brushing the leaves off Sunstreaker’s crotch the rest of the way and worked his hand up and down his twin’s length a few times. It stiffened noticeably under his touch, but Sideswipe was far from satisfied with just that.

With a shit eating grin up at Sunstreaker, and without ever breaking eye contact, he leaned in and slipped the tip into his mouth. Sunstreaker did that rumbling noise again, staring down at him with an intense expression.

Sideswipe always did love attention.

He sank down on his brother’s cock the rest of the way, letting the head of it slide into his throat. His long dead gag reflex said nothing.

Then he pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth and repeated the process.

He got into the rhythm of it in no time, humming away as he worked his brother’s cock. He could feel Sunstreaker stiffening under the hands he’d laid on his thighs, but Sunstreaker didn’t look away from him, nor did his expression change.

Unnerving to some, maybe, but Sideswipe loved the searing focus.

He didn’t need to continue long, as much as he would’ve loved to go the rest of the night, before Sunstreaker put a hand under his chin and gently pulled him away from his length. Sideswipe followed the guidance with nothing more than a satisfied smirk that he had gotten Sunstreaker to the point of full readiness and full hardness so quickly and in a way that was more than a little fun for the both of them. Sunstreaker smirked right back at him, rising to stand and pulling him up with him.

Then he was being kissed again, though briefly, this time. Sunstreaker pulled away soon, his cock in full display and shining wet from Sideswipe’s mouth.

Sideswipe was the one to hop onto the edge of the pool this time, spreading his legs and pulling Sunstreaker in between them. Sunstreaker allowed himself to be led easily, crowding in between his thighs, nestling his dick against his crotch, and leaning in to press their lips together again. It was Sideswipe’s turn to have his cock grabbed, Sunstreaker working the length with quick strokes until Sideswipe was moaning, rock hard and rearing to go.

And the kissing never stopped. If they hadn’t been in this exact position so many times before he would’ve thought he was going to lose his mind from the goodness of it all. Maybe one of these days he would, love and lust boiling over and driving him crazy.

On waiting for that day he grabbed at Sunstreaker, insistently pulling him ever closer. “Come on come on come on,” he chanted, panting against Sunstreaker’s mouth. He didn’t need to specify what he wanted.

Sunstreaker chuckled, but obeyed. Sideswipe could feel his hand leaving his cock, only to have the touch return a moment later a bit further down along his groin. He moaned in anticipation, shameless as he tilted his hips up to better the angle.

Not that Sunstreaker would’ve needed the help. With practiced ease he guided himself in, the tip of his cock pressing against the resistance of Sideswipe’s asshole before pushing in.

Pleasure, instant and hot and with just that lovely sting of pain to it, had Sideswipe moaning even louder as Sunstreaker thrust in deep for the first time, pressing their groins flush together. “Oh please yes,” Sideswipe breathed, letting his mouth slip from Sunstreaker’s to instead press his forehead against his brother’s shoulder as Sunstreaker started to _move_.

A little slow at first, just enough to get them both adjusted, before his pace quickened. In and out, out and in, every hard thrust making his toes curl. Making the whole rest of him curl, for that matter. Sideswipe slipped from Sunstreaker’s shoulder to press his head against his chest instead, wrapping his legs around his twin’s waist and digging his fingernails into his back.

Sunstreaker never made a lot of sound, unlike Sideswipe himself even now, but when he made just one strangled groan, that’s when Sideswipe knew it was good. For both of them. It had already been good for him.

Not that he ever doubted his ass pleased Sunstreaker. It always did.

“Turn over,” came the sudden order from his brother. Sunstreaker pushed him back and away from himself, his thrusts turning shallow, much to Sideswipe’s disappointment. He vocalized that disappointment with a small sound too, the corner of Sunstreaker’s mouth tilting up in return for the pathetic whine.

But he knew just how to get the most out of Sunstreaker again.

Sideswipe leaned back, catching himself on his arms before he tipped over all the way. Sunstreaker’s eyes sharpened like he already knew where this was going, and Sideswipe grinned at him as he drew his legs up, then swung one over the other in front of Sunstreaker.

All without ever letting his twin’s cock slip from his ass. He twisted over the rest of the way once his legs were sorted, letting them fall into the water. As soon as he was on his own two feet again, Sideswipe rocked back, wordlessly begging for more.

Sunstreaker didn’t keep him waiting, and judging by the new _oomph_ behind his quickly returning thrusts, the little show he’d made out of his twin’s order had impressed someone. Sideswipe moaned deliriously as Sunstreaker rocked them both back and forth, then even more deliriously when his brother grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him down. His chest came to rest against the cool rock and Sunstreaker rumbled once more as he held him down and really began to lay into him. 

This might be the point where he really would lose his mind. He was beyond making sound at this point, just turning his head to the side and resting his cheek against the stone, open mouth panting at the pleasure that radiated up his back and down his legs.

Sunstreaker went fast and hard and gave him no chance to get up, even if he had wanted to. He really didn’t want to, honestly. He rocked his aft back to the best of his ability to encourage Sunstreaker even further and receive even more of his brother’s cock, if that was even possible at this point. Sunstreaker felt like he bottomed with every thrust in, his crotch slamming against Sideswipe’s ass in a fucking maddening way.

Then there was a hand on _his_ cock, the one Sunstreaker wasn’t using to press him against the pool’s edge. Sideswipe regained his voice just in time to scream when pleasure surged to its tipping point and shoved him straight over the edge. He didn’t know whether to rock back to Sunstreaker’s cock or forward against his hand, but it didn’t really matter either because his body moved with a mind of its own, moving back and forth between the two points of white hot pleasure.

Through the haze he could hear Sunstreaker grunt in the vacuum left by his own shriek, the arrhythmic clenching of his ass hole pulling his brother over the edge with him. Sunstreaker doubled over him, pressing his head against his back with a hiss.

And Sideswipe, as always, felt pride and even more satisfaction that he could be the one to draw these reactions from his usually unflappable twin.

They laid there together for a moment, both panting and gathering their bearings in the afterglow of their activities. Sunstreaker had given up on any pretenses of staying upright and laid his full weight on Sideswipe’s back, pressing him down in a way that was all kinds of not helping him climb down from his high.

The softening dick in his ass didn’t help that either. Sideswipe clenched the muscles in the area to the tune of a strangled groan from Sunstreaker and a retaliatory slap on his ass. Sideswipe giggled when Sunstreaker growled at him, “Stop doing that.”

“Wanna go again?” he asked instead of listening, wiggling his behind and peering at Sunstreaker from the corner of his eye.  
  
“You’re insatiable.” Was that fondness he heard?  
  
“And you’re so hot I can’t help it,” Sideswipe grinned, then laughed when he could feel Sunstreaker’s cock growing hard again in his ass.

“Maybe just one more round.”

Yeah right, as if they could ever stop at doing it just _twice_.

Sideswipe purred.


End file.
